


Baby it's cold outside

by KangKorandKoloth



Series: My Bleach Big Bang work (inc Bings) [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, bleach bing #3, christmas theme, stupid little song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KangKorandKoloth/pseuds/KangKorandKoloth
Summary: For bleach Bing #3 - a quick fic based on the Song 'Baby it's cold outside' which I wrote on 1st December because it was christmassy and I felt like it.





	Baby it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song 'Baby it's Cold Outside' with lyrics omitted where I couldn't make it fit with canon backstory etc

“

“I really should go”

She takes a step towards the door and Shunsui smiles, knowing this dance well. The night as young, or at least it is as far as he’s concerned, but this is Nanao-chan and their views have never quite matched in this respect. He sips his drink and offers the counter argument, nothing more than a throwaway comment for now.

“Baby, it’s cold outside”

It does nothing but then again, he doesn’t expect it to. Another step is taken, a hand reaching for a coat while he stays by the brazier, eyeing her empty glass while she makes excuse after excuse, gifting him a sweet, apologetic little half smile as he watches on and remembers the steps in this little game of theirs.

“I’ve got to go away”

“But, it’s cold outside”

“This evening has been, so very nice”

She’s not wrong there, not that Shunsui sees any need for it to end.

“Been hoping you’d drop in” he says, dipping his head in the air of the true gent, grey eyes holding her image captive as if to commit it to memory. She looks beautiful. Off duty and the epitome of elegance in purple. Not that she isn’t always but _now_ , he thinks, breath drawn away just like it had been all those hours ago, is something very special indeed.

He shoots glances towards the window, reinforcing his trump card as the snow floats down, coating the glass in elegant little flakes and hiding up little path she’s taken to get here. It’s been coming down for hours, since long before she showed up at his door for this impromptu winter celebration.

“I’ll take your hands they’re just like ice”

She frowns but doesn’t let go, much to his delight. They’ve played this game before, followed it to the last beat in fact and he knows what comes next.   This relationship is new to her he reminds himself, _he_ is new to her and she’s not quite at that point where they can just agree to spend nights together without this. With Nanao, the need to rationalise holds true always, there’s safety in it and far be from Shunsui to deny the woman he loves this very specific form of comfort.  This back and forth will last a while longer yet. Until she’s truly sure she’s doing the right thing.

“So, really I better scurry”

“beautiful please don’t hurry”

It comes out in a genuine chuckle, noting how her hand lingers on the door and her eyes to the warm glow of the lantern lit room. He tries to look encouraging, quirking an eyebrow in the vague hope in might coax her back to the cushions they set down by the brassier, if only for a while longer. Her mouth opens then closes, like an elegant bird, searching through a litany of reasons before regrading him with the surrender he knew would come sooner or later. This is the way they play this game after all.

“but maybe just half a drink more”

It’s a small victory, but a victory none the less. He gestures her towards the small record player in the corner, one of Hirako’s better contributions to soul society, and the small selection of vinyl he’s procured for the occasion. A moment like this one deserves a sound track. She seems to think so too and makes her way over there while he turns his attention to the empty glasses. Another sake for him and something a little sweeter for her.

“Why don’t you put some records on while I pour?”

She pauses, as if struck by something and it’s only then that shunsui realises this is a victory only half won. That’s only to be expected, although he had half hoped she’d stay for the drink before they began this again. She seems to have other ideas about just how things will work this time. So he adapts, this is for her benefit not his.

“The neighbours might think-”

He shakes his head. _What neighbours_ he almost asks. The only ones who can see them from here are their own troops, hardly the kind of people to judge or gossip about a friendly drink between Captain and lieutenant. He’s firm when he speaks again and goes out of his way to draw her attention to the window.

“Baby, it’s bad out there”

He knows she can’t refute that. It’s as if the snow wishes her to remain as much as Shunsui does, it only seems to have gotten heavier since he last looked out the window. It’s a nigh on blizzard, not the kind of weather anyone should be out in. Perhaps that’ll be the end of it; she might be stubborn but she’s certainly sensible when it comes to things like this.

“Say, what’s in this drink?”

The cup’s content’s no different than before, but she takes it with a sniff, almost as if she’s accusing him of giving her a double dose. Not that he’d consider it. He wants her here of her own free will. No more. No less. So he shakes his head, as if to say ‘ _take it or leave it, I’m not going to force it down your throat’_ and she mirrors, muttering something under her breath ( _I wish I knew how to break this spell,_ he’ll think later, once he has time to ruminate on these things and the moment to say or do anything in response has long since passed.) and sips anyway, just enough to wet her lips.

“I ought to say no, sir”

Now that’s out of the blue. The title and the statement, part of him wonders just where it’s come from. Is this simple play, or a real case of second thoughts? It’s hard to tell at this point. He watches, trying to fathom out just what’s going through her head, then takes a step. He has a vaugue hope that a closer proximity might prove just what she has to gain by staying.

“Mind if I move in closer?”

He takes a hopeful step and she stills almost as if caught between the two options. The flight instinct is strong in her, but that’s only because she’s the sensible one of the two of them. It dies down sooner or later, always. Normally once she’s certain he wants her here and she’s reminded herself there are far worst things she could do in the line of duty than be caught in the arms of her commanding office.

_At least I’m going to say that I tried_

She mumbles again but this time it’s loud enough for him to hear. He wonders if that’s intentional, or if she no longer cares whether he hears her rationale or not. He breaks out in a delighted smile, knowing that when she reaches this point, they’ve almost come to an end of their little dance. He can always tell when they reach this point. It’s like a wall comes tumbling down inside her. It’s beautiful to watch and now is no exception. She looks more at ease, all her half thoughts fading into the background as she gives in to what she truly wants. 

“Now what’s the sense in hurting my pride?”

He grins in a way he hopes is somewhat charming but merely comes off as hopeful. To the unstrained eye this doesn’t seem to wash, but knowing Nanao as he does, it’s clear to Shunsui that they’re on the home straight. Her attention is already away from the door and looking longingly at brassiere, her voice is distant when she makes her last protest, insincere and feeble. A mere formality that Shunsui easily counters.

“I’ve got to go home”

“But baby, you’ll freeze out there”

“So, lend me a coat”

“It’s up to your knees out there”

She smiles softly, if a little regretfully, and it lights up the room. He hopes to see more of those tonight, they’re the sunshine of his life.

“You’ve really been grand -”

She sighs, a play of exasperation – as if Shunsui’s not getting it, then takes his hand, giving it a squeeze. They’re playing now. Just a little, but it’s good to see her like this. Not many see this side of her and Shunsui knows this is one privilege he wouldn’t trade for the world.

“But don’t you see…”

A hand clutches at his heart, a play of woundedness that neither of them take seriously. Nanao laughs and he relaxes in an instant, reaching up to gather her up in his arms. She goes willingly, the back of her hand brushing accidentally against the hairs on the back of his neck, causing him to shiver.

“How can you do this thing to me??”

“There’s bound to be talk tomorrow”

He kisses her cheek, showing just what he thinks of idle talk, his stubborn and steadfast lieutenant melting into his arms. Maybe there will be. Maybe there won’t. He assumes some will be implied but really that’s half the fun.

“Think of my lifelong sorrow”

Her eyebrows raise, but she doesn’t move a muscle. He pushes the advantage by nuzzling affectionately at her neck, taking a step back towards the warmth of the brazier. She follows, unable to resist the warmth or the desire to sit down and cuddle up. Perhaps they could see the new day in like that, he thinks, deciding the crispness of a new winter morning would be the ideal way to round off such a pleasant encounter.

“If you caught pneumonia and died”

A hand smacks his chest, wholly deserved in his opinion, but she’s just so fun to tease. Even after all this time, he never can resist when the chance presents itself.

“I really can’t stay”

They both know that’s not true and, at last Shunsui plays his full hand. He dips down and sweeps her off her feet, gathering her up properly in an act of love and possession. She gasps in surprise, hands scrabbling for purchase at the nape of his neck, scratching at his skin until she finds it then rests her head on his broad shoulder. There is no argument now, only agreement. There’s no doubt whatsoever in Shunsui’s mind that she’s his for the rest of the evening.

“Ah, but it’s cold outside”

 

 


End file.
